Flying on Broken Wings
by Jiggly-B00ts
Summary: How did a woman like this appear on top of the Phantomhive estate? How did she even have the courage to walk here alone? One more question. Why won't she speak? a SabastianxOC
1. Prolouge

Harriet sat in her cell. She, again was put into solitary. "It's all that woman's fault," she thought to no one in particular, "She had no business trying to steal my gallop!"

In her grimy hands she held a white horse browned from the dirt of the floors and anything really. The mental institution was a mess in itself.

Almost everyone there had lice, not many clean clothes were assigned, and the people there were either neglected or subjected to experiments by their doctor. The word "care" was thrown around uselessly there. It wasn't the caring loving place that her parents described. It was completely the opposite.

It was pure evil.

Of course that sounds redundant, because evil is not usually described as pure or anything like that, but so was the life of this abandoned mental patient.

But was she really sick so the doctors say? Just because she was unresponsive and mute? They just threw a human life away because they didn't know how to deal with it, and gave a child a fake disease.

And with every disease there is a medicine, making the child even more mute and unresponsive. There they kept her, and there the couple forgot her.

There were less visits, less smiles, less happiness.


	2. I A Very Important Day

~I~

"What day is it?" Harriet quietly asked herself, "It seems really important." she whispered. Her whispers were so quiet, so silent, that no one could hear her. Not the nuns, her doctor, nor the brain dead humans that walked around like empty shells.

She cuddled up into her chair to block out the world. The very loud world that just would never seem to shut up. She couldn't hear herself think about what important day it was.

Nuns were hustling and bustling around the half dead people, walking around with purpose. They had something important. What was it? What was Harriet forgetting?

The nuns came into the waiting room in a group. They were carrying something large with fire on top singing some kind of song. That's right. Today was an important day!

"My birthday..." Harriet whispered. Of course, no one heard her but herself.

She barely blinked as she blew out the candles. The nuns cheered for her, clapping without much joy you could say. They honestly didn't care what she did, just as long as she didn't harm anyone.

They took the glorious treat away as it would be eaten later for dessert. Why they tease her with such a thing before dinner, Harriet had no idea. It was a simple game they played with them. Toying with them like people mocking animals at a zoo.

Everyone was instructed to go to their rooms to wash up for dinner. That meant, you went to your room to wait for a nurse to either come watch you as you wash your hands and face, or she did it for you. Lately, Harriet seemed to be the only person who didn't need help.

Harri shuffled to her jail of a room like the other vessels trying not to attract any attention. But the plan she had made and practiced for three years raced through her mind like wild horses. She's prcaticed and practiced and she wasn't going to chicken out this time.

She slowly moved into her room and closed the door to crouch. She checked the low hanging window to see if any orderly's were out. Then she slowly moved a faulty bar that was supposed to cover the window. Then another one, and another one until there were no bars on the window and she could practically taste freedom on her moist tounge.

quickly and silently, she slipped out of the window and put in the bars to leave them wondering how the great escape artist got out. She only had ten minutes before the nun would come to watch her wash up.

Running like the wind, she passed through the trees into the dark forest leaving the hospice into the cool evening air.

* * *

Harriet knew that they would know. She knew that It would take less than an hour before they would send the dogs after her.

They were after her, chasing and angrily biting at her ankles. She quickly got away through the trees. She jumped into the mud and grass when they rounded a giant oak. She rolled down the hill hiding under it before the dogs could catch up to her again.

Not knowing that taking a dive into the still nature would hide her scent from the animals that aiming to bring her back to their master, Harriet held her breath.

"Please don't look here," She thought slowing her breath and calming herself to be practically invisible, "please don't find me."

The blood hounds seemed confused for a moment. They were perplexed at the scent of the missing girl. They had no choice but to look in another place since there was no sign of there prey.

They left howling in frustration and agony upon their missing person. Leaving reluctantly knowing that they were going to most likely not going to get a treat from their master today.

Harriet waited until she could no longer hear the howls of sadness coming from both dogs. She slumped down in relief and happiness of her freedom.

She smiled first, then she giggled, and a route of jolly laughter erupted from her gullet. She was free.

It started drizzling and eventually started raining and Harriet laughed even harder.

Yes, this was a very important day...


	3. II Climbing and Falling

~II~

Harriet had been traveling for days. She didn't really know where she was going. Everything seemed new to her and interesting!

The sky seemed even more blue than she would ever remember. Or maybe she ate the wrong berries. Honestly she didn't care, if she died at least she would die free.

She hummed a light tune as the birds sang and flew away in front of her, neglecting to acknowledge the intricate woven path she was starting to walk on. She continued to ignore it while singing and dancing around in her mud drenched clothes.

When the sun seemed to set, she slowly came upon a gigantic mansion. It towered over the treetops and seemed to go as high and as far as the unreachable clouds. It's height and size an endless ginormity.

"So high!" she thought, "I wonder if I can see anything from there."

Absentmindedly, Harriet climbed holding on to the free hanging ledges of windows, swiftly and silently making her way to the top. "I wonder if I were to see God from up here." she whispered to the wind.

She would find out soon enough.

She quickly made it to the top that overlooked the whole forest that she cleared her way through.

Her eyes widened in awe. She was so high! She felt so free and open. But she also forgot that just as easily she can climb, she can also fall.

She peaked over the edge trying to see the ground from where she was. From the ground she could see the neatly cut green grass. She could also see a man.

Yes, a pale man, dressed in all black, starring up at her intensely with red eyes. Those glaring red eyes moved something in her. Harriet didn't know why, but a fire built up inside her and defiance took over her body.

The man seemed to squint in annoyance. That pest on the roof didn't want to come to him? Well, he will come to it.

The tiny ant of the man down below her, soon became greater in size to Harriet. The man with those red glassy, gleaming eyes.

She realized that the man was actually quickly climbing the house without even using his hands! He was jumping ledge to lrdge faster than any human she'd ever seen!

She had to get away but how? She could try to climb down the wall but she would never be able to climb down quick enough with that beast on her tail. "I have to try!" she thought.

Harriet, as fast as she could, began to climb down while the man was coming from where she was on top of the roof. He simply stared in annoyance. The risky pest seemed more trouble than she was worth. Even so, he chased after the girl.

Quickly making it down and barely on the ground, Harriet continued as the man chased after her. She slipped on a window ledge from trying to rush herself. She held on for dear life, not moving as the man approached her and sat on the window ledge beside the hanging body.

"What an interesting vermin." Said a silky voice coming from the pale mans mouth. His bangs fell in front of his eyes seductively as he liked his lips like a lion about to devour its prey.

...And in that moment...She simply let go...

* * *

A gasp swallowed the room that she surprisingly awoke in. Where was she?

There were no signs of life anywhere around her. She touched the light Egyptian cotton sheets that she had never noticed that she was so tangled in.

She remembered the hospital, the escape, the man. It all quickly flowed back to her so quick that it hurt her brain. She covered her head in her tiny hands in hopes that the pain would go away soon.

Not noticing the door opening, she continued to clutch onto her head in pain. Eventually the pain got even worse. It was sickening and she could barely speak.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted her and as quickly as the pain came, it subsided. "Are you okay, miss?" asked the same silky, velvety voice that chased her off the roof.


	4. III Exploding Collisions

~III~

Harriet had stared up at the man with gleaming magenta eyes that never seemed to waver from peering into her soul. Just maybe a minute or hour ago, he would have loved to rip her open and discard her body in a trench.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" He asked. He seemed concerned for the moment, but she never knew if it was truly genuine. After all, his looks were clearly deceiving.

Slowly, Harriet stood and untangled herself from the sheets that never wanted to let go. She was visibly trapped. The strange man blocked the door and the only means of escape seemed to be the window behind her. Should she leave?

If she did, the man would only find her again. Harriet knew that she couldn't run that long. "There is no need to escape you know. I will not hurt you." He said smoothly. He straightened out his neatly fitted suit and held a gloved hand out to her.

Harriet hesitated before slowly placing her small hand in his. Again that day, she smiled like there was no tomorrow. Her smile so vibrant that it seemed to outshine the sun.

The man led her out into a very large hallway that seemed endless. Her eyes were wide like that of a child and she kept peering around at all the pictures on the walls out of pure amazement and curiosity.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive estate," said the man who was still currently leading her, "I am Sabastian Michaelis, head butler of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. The master welcomes you with open arms." He said seductively smiling at her.

He was a mystery, that butler. It was always like he knew a secret of hers that no one else knew. It seemed like an inside joke that you never understood.

As they passed two large double doors, a huge explosion came out of nowhere surprising the both of them. Sabastian quickly pushed in front of her and protected her from the large unusual blast.

Harriet didn't scream or flinch like any normal human girl would. She just stood there blinking away at the mess that was made. It confused Sabastian just a bit before he realized it would be him who would have to clean up the mess.

He glared to the side as Harriet watched him with wide eyes of amusement. Sabastian sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign that a headache was coming on.

"Excuse me for a moment, miss. I have very important matters to attend to at the moment. They won't take long so please wait here." He said to her. His eyes were like slits and turning that angry red that she remembered.

Harriet slowly nodded. She was glad that she wasn't the reason for his anger. He seemed very scary.

As she was waiting for the butler to come back, Harriet heard squeaking resounding throughout the hallway. Coming towards her with no breaks was a woman about five inches taller than her. Harriet put her hand out to stop her and they collided. They both ended up on the floor with boxes all around them. The woman she crashed into laying on her chest, making it hard for Harriet to breath.

Eventually, the busty woman was lifted off of her by none other than Sabastian himself. Harriet was helped up by a large man with blonde, bushy soot covered hair. His blue piercing blue eyes seemed to suck her into a void until that was interrupted by Sabastians harsh and loud scolding.

Feeling pity for the poor girl, Harriet gently touched Sabastians arm with her fingertips. At the touch, electricity jolted throughout her body and caused shivers of tension about her skin. Harriet dismissed the strange yet amazing feeling and shook her head at the raven haired butler. Immediately, Sabastian had let the girl down on the ground, "I'll leave you of with warning this time Meyrin," He replied to the stuttering mess barely able to keep herself up on her toes, "No more running in the mansion."

She blushed heavily and let out a squeaky, "Y-yes mister S-Sabastian!" as her rare colored hair fell over the rim of her glasses.

"Now," said Sabastian as he cleaned off his uniform from the soot and ash, "Where were we? Right, come along." he replied to himself. This time, he didn't hold the seemingly delicate girls hand for he had felt the jolt of electricity also.

A few hallways and a gigantic staircase later, the butler had brought a confused Harriet in front of a cherrywood oak door. He knocked two times before a muffled, "Come in." sounded and he opened the door. Inside was a blue haired pirate.


	5. IV Remember Harriet

~IV~

The first thing Harriet noticed about the boy was his small stature. Even in the chair he looked like a midget! He had blue hair and an eyepatch also.

Confused, she just stood there standing outside the door frame staring at the poised earl. This little guy just couldn't be the all powerful Earl of Phantomhive! He was so young!

"Please, come in won't you." He said in a slight tone of annoyance. She blinked and slowly walked in taking in the gigantic office around her."How could such a young boy look so evil?" she thought to herself. The last she remembered little pirates were adorable.

"Please," said the earl, "have a seat and relax. I'm only here to ask you some questions." His one blue eye shined in the sunlight making his countenance a bit brighter, but also a bit darker and even more mysterious.

Confusing...

This Ciel Phantomhive, earl to this estate all by himself with only a butler and two servants, at least the one she knows of, was a weird puzzle that she couldn't wrap her head around. They all seemed so familiar, yet so different.

Reluctantly, she sat down and folded her hands in her lap on her lap in thought. Her brain was just mixed up in bunches of jumbled thoughts, yet she couldn't form a single one. Her head hurt every time. No wonder she was sent away to an institution.

"Now, I just have some questions for you and they shouldn't be hard to answer if you choose to answer them." He replied the last part in a more hard, threatening tone.

It was when Sabastian spoke up that Harriet remembered he was in the room. His sweet, velvety voice felt like honey on her ears. "Excuse me young master, but I've made the observation that this woman doesn't speak at all."

A vein seemed to pop on the young earl's forehead. It kinda amused Harriet and a small smile crept on her face barely noticeable to anyone.

After Ciel's little episode, he quickly brought out some pieces of paper and a fountian pen from one of the drawers of his ornate desk. The desk, too large for him, made an appreciable hum as he closed the drawer.

As he cleared his throat, he quietly handed Harriet the paper and pen. Harriet stared at it confusedly and scared. She looked to Sabastian for approval. Noticing her stare, Sabastian smiled and nodded that it was okay.

Harriet blinked slowly, and took the paper and pen from the young earls hand. She felt the skin of the cut wood. It was ever so smooth. Harriet had never written before, nor read.

The institution never really had young children there, and because there were so many people the nuns had to look after, none of them ever had the time to teach her to read or write.

"Now, first question," Ciel started, "What is your name?" He stared at her as he put his hands up above his upper lip giving her that analyzing stare.

Cautiously, Harriet lightly wrote her name. It was perfect english. "How am I doing this?" She thought surprised for herself. Maybe she was actually crazy.

Ciel picked up the splashed paper gently and read the name aloud. "Harriet, huh? That's an interesting name." He handed the paper back to her and she stared down it confusedly.

She shouldn't know how to read or write, she was never taught. The more she thought about it, the more her brain hurt.

Suddenly, Harriet started seeing her hand glide across some paper and, someone else's hand. The hand was very dark in contrast to her own. It had wrinkled skin from years of experience and wisdom. As soon as the vison came, it left.

Someone did teach Harriet to write, but who? The only part of the memory showed that person's hand. Why was she getting these all of a sudden?

She had to let go of the thought for now though, because the earl was asking another question and she didn't want to miss it.


	6. V What are you?

~V~

"I only have two questions left for you." said Ciel calmly. "They are fairly easy, but if you do choose not to answer them, I will not be able to keep you here and have to put you out."

Harriet's eyes widened at the blue haired earl. He couldn't be serious could he? If harriet was truthful, then he would most likely send her back and they'll put her in solitary and give her the 'therapy' again. But if she wasn't truthful and didn't answer the question, she could possibly be thrown out with the trash.

"Where are you from?" asked the young earl curiously staring at her with his one eye.

Suddenly, she started scribbling on the clear pristine paper that crisped with the smell of ink and fear. It made the atmosphere in the room get dark.

Harriet frowned at the paper. She had no choice, she had to tell the truth no matter what. She shyly handed the small earl the black stained paper.

He stared at it as she turned her head away from the desk, embarrassed. Sabastian walked over to his young master to read the words behind his back.

Both of their eyes widened in surprise. The stared at her, then back to the paper twice. They couldn't believe what they were reading. It couldn't be true cause it didn't make any sense.

"Coldspring Mental Institute?" they both asked in unison. The girl before them looked nothing like a mental patient. In fact. she looked, seemed perfectly normal.

Harriet nodded still looking away. A silent tear rolled down her cheeks at the memories of being cooped up like a caged bird. Sniffling she wiped it away and ran.

She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the heavy door and made a run for it. "They're not sending me back there," She thought. "I won't let them!"

She was determined to never go back. No regrets, no mistakes.

She kept running. Hallway after hallway, turn after turn. She never stopped no matter how much her legs hurt or how much her lungs and stomach ached.

Winded, she slipped into a random room and fell to the floor, exhausted. She needed to find a way out, or get caught and go back and the second option wasn't a choice she was willing to make. Harriet wasn't giving up without a fight.

Harriet put her ear against the door, listening for footsteps or voices searching for her. She heard small footsteps coming from the hallway.

They were slow and lightly tapping the floor with confidence. Whoever that was knew where she was and were playing with her like prey.

She silently stood up in the tiny broom closet filled with unfamiliar cleaning tools. None of them big enough to hide behind. She searched around frantically for something.

Sabastian silently followed the young girl until he saw her slide into the broom closet. Smirking, he slowly made light footsteps. He was going to have his fun with her.

He made his way to the closet, smirking menacingly. He was toying with her insanity. He could smell her frantic fear through the door. He inhaled a bit and indulged in the taste of it.

She knew he was there. He had her cornered and there was nothing she could do about that. Sabastian loved this hunt, it was better than the first.

He turned the door handle and opened the door to a shaking Harriet holding a broom in her hands. She was in a fighting stance. Her eyes were red and she had fangs growing out of her mouth.

Sabastian's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. What was she? She couldn't be a demon. could she? No, she would have shown him her true form the first time he hunted her.

Noticing him being distracted, Harriet pushed the broom into his stomach with unknown brutal force and ran down the hall and disappearing around the corner.


	7. VI Adorable

~VI~

Harriet had been running for so long. Her sight was sharp and she could smell everything. Good things, bad things, she could smell and see them all. Ignoring her newfound senses she continued running until she was thoroughly out of breath.

Her senses returning to normal, she collapsed onto the freezing tiled floor. She was in some kind of parlor. It was bright and welcoming in contrast to her mood.

How did she even get into this kind of situation anyway. She didn't ask for any of this, nor want it. Yet, here she was, slowly running out of oxygen from the hundred mile trek though this strange house, with these strange people.

She heard the confident footfalls of Sabastian and Ciel walk into the parlor. They were the perfect picture of confidence and perfection together. Harriet was in awe at the sight.

She quickly slid back away from the pair. Her legs had given up on her and her whole body seemed to betray her as she was cornered against the wall.

Sabastian glared at her as Ciel squinted his eye in interest and curiosity. What were they looking at?

"Sabastian." was all the young earl had said and Sabastian picked her up in his unusually strong arms. He did it so easily, like Harriet weighed nothing compared to him.

Harriet noticed Sabastian's muscles poking through his shirt and tailcoat. They were so big, yet lean. Harriet blushed at her own thoughts. What was going on with her?

Suddenly Harriet was slammed into a chair harshly. She hissed as pain quickly spread all over her backside. "No need to be rude asshole!" she thought to herself.

She glared at both of them as Sabastian tied her up. The rope was so tight that she was barely able to breathe. It cut into her skin like blunt knives. The more she struggled, the deeper the rope cut into her clear pale skin.

"Now," said Ciel, making himself comfortable in his large cushioned chair behind his desk. "I have even more questions for you."

Just as the blue haired earl was about to open his mouth, three servants entered, stumbling into the room. Two of them, she recognized, but the other was a person she never saw before.

He had bright strawberry blonde hair that only reached to the nape of his neck, Soft looking creamy skin, and bright green eyes that absorbed the world around him.

Only one thought ran through Harriet's mind as she saw them tangled up on the floor whining Sabastian's name.

"Adorable~"


	8. VII The Same

~VII~

Harriet smiled at the comedic trio. They were all so funny, she forgot about her own situation of losing all circulation within her body.

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be annoyed with the three of them on a daily basis. It was very amusing to watch.

"What did the three of you do _this_ time?" He asked clenching his teeth together tightly. His voice, which was usually so leveled and calm was now shaking to keep from yelling out from anger and frustration. No one seemed to notice but Harriet that Sebastian was seething with anger.

The trio were wide eyed and confused as they saw Harriet muddled and tied up and Ciel sitting in his chair watching her.

"What's goin on 'ere?" asked the dirty blonde one who helped Harriet up earlier. His eyes took in the the situation before him. They looking back and forth between Harriet, Sebastian, and Ciel.

"That p-poor girl." said the maid who had bumped into Harriet earlier. She twiddled her thumbs shyly as the glare in her lenses blocked out her eyes from view.

"It's not polite to tie up a lady, Sebastian." said a boy, scratching the back of his head and blushing. He adjusted his straw hat that hung on the back of his neck shyly.

Harriet was tilting her head to the side, confused. Why did the three of them stand up for her like that? They barely knew her.

"This does not concern the three of you." Interrupted Ciel blatantly ignoring the fact that he had a woman tied up like a wild animal.

"B-but young master," cried the maid, "y-you can't just t-tie her up like that!" The maid cried.

Sebastian's aura seemed to flare up and swirl around him like some kind of powerful entity. "And as the young master has told you, stay out of it." He said in a cool whisper. His voice did not match the the aura around him.

Harriet felt the chill in the room from Sebastian's mood. It was frightening. Like he wasn't human at all. She noticed, that it didn't seem to faze Ciel at all. It was like he was used to it.

The three servants did their best to try and argue for Harriet's well being, but to no avail. They stood to the side and watched her with sorrowful eyes.

Harriet smiled at them sadly. No one has ever fought for her well being. No one has ever cared about her like that before, at least, not anyone she could remember.

Ciel's brooding frame came into view as he stared the older girl down. His light blue eye had become darker, and for a moment, Harriet could see a sadness in him, but before it could even be acknowledged, it was gone in a blink of an eye.

This boy has seen so much. Harriet could tell. He was like her in a sense she felt. They were so traumatized from the past the forgetting it all together seemed to be the easiest thing to do. They both chose to push forward and move on, through escaping.

Harriet stopped struggling with the attached ropes and whispered one thing in her raspy voice that only the earl, and without her knowing it Sebastian could hear.

"Sorry."

Ciel's eyes widened at the girl. She spoke! He turned and looked around him to see if anyone else heard her. It was like a ghost haunting him and making him feel crazy. He couldn't have been the only one who heard her, right?

"Is everything alright, young master?" asked Sebastian in his condescending tone. It was obvious he heard the woman speak also.

Ciel ignored the tone in which Sebastian spoke to him. "Untie the ropes, Sebastian. That is an order." replied the boy.

Sebastian suppressed a chuckle and smirked devilishly as he moved towards the girl. He broke the rope with his bare hands.

"What is this man?" Harriet wondered, "He is really not human."

Harriet stood and rubbed the delicate spots where the rope cut into her skin before she was suddenly bombarded with hugs from the servants, the blond haired boy even picked everyone else up in a gigantic bear hug in the process with surprising strength.

Sebastian and Ciel started to retreat away from the group back to the study. There was so much that had to be done and they were already off schedule because of Harriet.

Harriet thrashed her way out of the dog pile she had been in. The hug literally took her breath away. When she say Sebastian and Ciel retreating, she ran after them.

Ciel stopped and turned to look at her. "What is it now," he asked. "I have a lot to do so make it-oof!"

Harriet had run up to the little lord and grasped him tightly in a hug. She whispered a small thank you to him. her raspy voice tickling his ears.

Reluctantly, Ciel hugged her back and sighed. "You're welcome."


	9. VIII Intruders

~VIII~

A week had passed since the new arrival of Harriet. So far, she had found her place in her new home. She fit in nicely with the staff, and made friends with them despite the fact that she hadn't ever spoken a single word. Finally, Harriet felt as if she were at peace, despite the chaos the other servants made around her.

Everyone had a job and a place in the house, even Harriet herself. Her job was to try to prevent chaos whenever she could, and in the event of chaos, try her best to clean up the mess before Sebastian could find it. Though, it usually failed everytime.

Even in the the rare times of peace, Harriet always found time to observe her environment and be free. Even though most of that time was spent observing Sebastian.

Sebastian was a mystery to the woman. Everyone else seemed to have a pattern of reason in their life. A reason as to why they regularly did things.

For example, Meyrin always falls and forgets things because she has a hard time seeing through her glasses and is a forgetful woman when it comes to trivial everyday things.

Bard never listened to Sabastian because he assumes that since he has experience, he knows more and can understand more. He also tries his best to find the quickest way out because he's scared of running out of time. For what reason, was unknown to Harriet, because it seemed that being only the cook, he had all the time in the world.

Finny sometimes destroy's things because he's had no real training in agriculture as a gardener.

Even though they mess up a lot and seem to destroy more than they help, those three make up for everything by their enthusiasm and willingness to try harder and a little something else underneath.

There was also Tanaka, who didn't do much but sit and drink his tea, but even by just looking at him, Harriet could see that this man was wise and knew many things. She hoped, that one day, he would be willing to tell at least one of his many secrets.

So far, the only person she couldn't find any type of human pattern on, was Sabastian.

When she thought of Sebastian, she got this weird feeling in this gut as if she knew him from somewhere. It was as if he was somehow the same as her but also different. Harriet couldn't figure out what it was.

The young woman made her way down one of the many halls of the Phantomhive mansion. "He must be in Ciel's study." she thought to herself. It was very rare for Ciel to be without Sabastian for too long. Those to stuck together closer than any other bond she had seen, which in her case wasn't many.

Harriet knocked on the door to the study and waited for a signal to enter. Much of her behavior of etiquette she learned from none other than the butler himself.

"Come in." said the muffled voice of the young earl.

Harriet opened the door as quietly as she could. She smiled at Ciel and waved in her usual "Hello" greeting.

"Hello, Harriet." came the quiet monotonous voice. Ciel was sitting at his desk in the middle of reading documents.

"Those seem important." thought Harriet. She felt a little bad for interrupting the poor boy not knowing that he would do anything for a break. Ciel was working all morning and it was almost lunchtime.

Ciel's stomach growled, suddenly alerting the whole room to his present hunger. The boy sighed and ignored the betrayal of his belly. "Is there anything you need?"

Harriet snorted out a little laugh as her smile got wider, much to Ciel's annoyance. She nodded and looked around for the clad in black butler only for him to be missing from the room.

Harriet frowned and her brow furrowed in confusion. She stared at Ciel once again with a confused look and made a hissing noise like a snake to indicate as to Sebastian's location.

"Oh, your looking for Sebastian?" Ciel in slight disappointment that went unnoticed by the young woman. He was hoping she would save him from this mountain load of work the butler had left him with but his plan failed. "He's probably in the library, or maybe tidying up the parlour." He replied with a sigh.

Harriet nodded and gave the young boy a look that seemed to say "sorry for bothering you", and bowed in thanks and quietly closed the door.

Harriet made her way down the long hallways. Everything seemed quiet. Unnaturally quiet. That didn't ode well at all. Something was going to happen and harriet could feel it.

As she made her way to the parlour, she felt herself being watched. It felt unnatural and cold. "Bah, Harri you're just being a scaredy cat. I bet if you turn around there will be nothing there."

Harriet turned around quickly and stared into the magenta eyes of the butler. Sebastian was just standing there, starring at nothing. It was if he was on high alert for something.

All of the sudden, Harriet smelled something strange. Something foreign. It coiled in her nose and circled itself around her brain.

Sebastian could smell the intruders from a mile away. They didn't seem to be searching or anyone really, just scoping out the are. The question is, who we're they there for? There have been no scheduled meetings and not many visitors come unannounced."Were they scoping out the area to come back later for the young master?"

Harriet recognised the smell. It was the smell of the hospital. They were after her again!

Instinctively her eyes turned blood red and fangs elongated from her mouth. A growl rose from her throat.

Sebastian was brought out of his thoughts by the young woman, sniffing and growling at the window. This is the second time he's witnessed her transform. "Just what is she?" Sebastian wondered, "Is she can't be human, but she can't be demon. Just who is this interesting woman?"

A whisper like growl escaped Harriet's lips alerting Sebastian. "They've come for me"

Slowly, Sebastian walked towards the transformed woman. "Just what are you?" he asked calmly.

The woman only growled at him in response. She sighed and whispered, "Soon."

With that she sped of in the direction of the familiar smell with Sebastian followed at her heels.

The girl smelled like a demon to him. Not completely one yet, but he could also smell the stench of human. Could she be a half breed? Could a demon have broken the pact?

His questions went unanswered as he followed the girl outside. He watched harriet work as she sniffed the air, hunting for her prey. "Interesting." He thought.

Harriet ran after the two men who had been hiding in the treeline. They had been scoping the area out for the woman, who was now running at them like a true wild beast. Usually, Sebastian handled things like this, but he wanted to see what the half breed would do.

Harriet ran faster than a wild cat on four legs. "I am not going back!" she thought, "I refuse to go back and they won't stop me!"

She screamed her battle cry as they shot bullets from their pistols. Some hit her in the shoulders and arms but they didn't aim for the heart. Their orders had been to bring her back alive.

Harriet ignored the bleeding wounds and continued to run at them full speed. When she got to the tree, she jumped from branch to branch. Looking the two henchmen in the eye, she threw both of them out of the tree with unnatural strength.

The fall from the tall tree broke their legs. "You should have ran when you had the chance." The young woman whispered eerily. She jumped from the tree landing on the heads of both men. Each foot crushed their skulls in, instantly killing them.


End file.
